May Your Heart
by H. James
Summary: Can you hear me? If you’re waiting, I will be there. Your heart’s aching, I will be there. If you need me, I will be there. BL S6-ish.


**AN: **Hey, you people! This oneshot was a request cofcofdemandcofcof from dearest Cami and she helped a lot with the story background and some of the scenes dialogues and description. So it was more of like a joint oneshot. LOL, cause she did help quite a lot. Thanks, sis!

So this story takes place after S5, it's like what we wanted to happen to Brooke and Lucas on S6. Please, forget that Peyton was ever stalkerish towards Lucas. She grieved and moved on, like she shoud've done. And now they're all civil and/or friends with each other.

Read, enjoy it and leave a nice review!

Oh! And this is dedicated to the girls at the BL Spoiler thread FF. 'Cause you girls deseve some BL love after all you put up with!

* * *

_Can you hear me?  
And when you're lonely (I will be there)  
When you call me (I will be there)  
If you need me (I will be there)  
Believe me I'm going nowhere  
May your heart be never alone_

The damp hair on Brooke's forehead only added to her exhausted look. Her breathing was steadying again and she had eyes fixated on the hospital room ceiling. She had grown comfortable with the pain that irradiated from her lower back to the rest of her body for the last eighteen hours. Peyton was standing next to her bed and had a cup of ice chips on her hands. Brooke couldn't process anything that was going around her anymore so she only noticed she was swallowing the ice when it was halfway down her throat. She felt someone taking her right hand and rolled her head on the pillow to see Haley standing on her other side with an encouraging smile on her face.

"You're doing great, Brooke."

"Thanks" she barely whispered and sighed, inhaling the air that seemed to have been knocked out of her.

Peyton nodded from the other side of the bed, "She's right, Brooke. You're being really strong today."

Brooke groaned from her place on the bed and stirred trying to find a more comfortable position to be in – which was almost impossible at the point, "Yeah… I just hope this is all worth it. It's too much pain" she half-whined the last part.

Haley chuckled and pushed the girl's damp hair away from her face, "When this is all over you're gonna be a mother. Trust me, it's gonna be really worth it."

"I know" Brooke nodded forcing a smile that ended up turning into a scowl, "I just wish this was all over ten hours ago."

There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in with a polite smile, walking straight to Brooke. She leaned over the girl to check on her vitals, "How are we doing here?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and threw her head back on the pillow while running one hand up and down her nine months pregnant belly, "Still pregnant."

The nurse rubbed Brooke's ankle sympathetically, "You won't be for long. The doctor's gonna stop by to check on you in a few minutes. Are you feeling ok?"

"Just really, really sore" Brooke sighed again and fought the tears that were surfacing her eyes once more, "And really, really tired…"

Haley shot an apologetic glance at the nurse who only nodded and left the room quietly. Peyton took a seat on the bed next to Brooke and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to her. Leaning her head on Peyton's chest, Brooke allowed herself to cry. She was having all her strengths drained and she didn't think she could keep it up any longer.

"Sweetie" Haley started on a soft tone while taking Brooke's hand and squeezing between hers, "I know this is all so overwhelming, but you have to be strong, ok? You have to do this for you and this little baby inside of you" she gently rubbed Brooke's bump with a side smile.

Brooke sniffed and lifted her head from Peyton, "Oh you're only saying that 'cause when you had Jamie you felt like one contraction at graduation and we rushed you to the hospital, half an hour later the boy was already out!"

Peyton couldn't hold her laugh at Haley's exasperated expression, "That wasn't exactly what happened, Brooke. I had several contractions on my way to the hospital and it was very painful to deliver him."

The exhaustion on Brooke's eyes became more aggravated as the words sunk, "You mean this is gonna get even worse?"

Realizing what she had just said, Haley's eyes widened but before she could make an excuse for herself, her cell phone began to ring. She took it out of her back pocket and glanced at the screen.

"It's Deb" she said it out loud before leaving the room, "I'll be right back."

…

Outside at the waiting room, Lucas paced from the information balcony to the window on the back of the room and the reverse way over and over again. He had a cup of black coffee on his hands that he occasionally sipped to try and stay awake. When Brooke started her first contractions, he was the first person she called. She was home alone, waiting for her Chinese food when she felt the first sharp pains on her lower back. Lucas was just about to enter the Tree Hill High gym to coach a Ravens game when he got the call. At first he didn't know exactly what to do; he was too far from her house, so he called Peyton on her cell. She was at the Red Room, her studio, with Haley and both girls rushed to the house faster than he could've done it. He met with the girls a few minutes later at the hospital, leaving Nathan and Skills to coach the game without him. They could handle without him, Brooke was more important.

Even though he was the first person Brooke thought of calling when her contractions started, he was the one person she didn't want inside the room with her. He convinced himself it was because he was a guy and that she'd be more comfortable with Peyton and Haley around her, considering Haley had already been through that, years before and Peyton was her best friend. He was also her friend and he did help her a lot through all those pregnancy months, sometimes even more than Peyton or Haley did. But he wasn't focusing on that, he was focusing on Brooke and the baby that didn't seem to want to get out.

When he saw Haley coming out of the room, he froze on his place, half-expecting that she'd be looking for the doctor to tell him it was time and this was all going to be over soon. But the cell phone on her hands told him otherwise. He breathed in frustration and watched as his friend frowned and closed her eyes while listening to whoever it was on the other side of the line.

"Yeah… okay, Deb" Haley walked into the waiting room shaking her head, "Thanks for letting me know. I'm on my way there. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked with concern when Haley wouldn't open her eyes or move.

"It's Jamie" she breathed out, "They called from the school and asked me to go there and pick him up earlier. I'm not sure why…"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

She shook her head, "No, that's okay. Just let Nathan know when he gets back, ok? I'm gonna let Brooke know."

He nodded, "Okay."

…

Back on the room Haley told Brooke and Peyton what happened and said she'd go but she'd be back as soon as she could. Peyton reminded her she had gone to the hospital with her, so she didn't have a car to go back home since Nathan had the car when he left to get them real food for lunch. The hospital menu just wouldn't do if they were gonna stay there for any time longer. Brooke found it amusing when the girls worried about leaving her alone – she had been in that hospital for so long she didn't think she'd leave anytime soon. After reassuring Brooke she'd be back in a heartbeat, Peyton left with Haley.

Finding herself alone, Brooke reached for the cup of ice chips and chewed on some of them a little more. Exactly two minutes after the girls left, she felt the pain on her back growing closer and moving towards her lower belly. She panted as she tried to sit up, holding on to her bump and squeezing her eyes shut. She immediately regretted letting Peyton leave.

She didn't even hear the knock on the door before it was opened and Lucas stepped in unsurely. Once he saw Brooke arching foreword and clutching on the sides of the bed, he rushed to her and placed one hand on her lower back and traced small circles to try and sooth her. She kept her eyes shut as she breathed through the pain. Once it was over, she caught her breath and leaned back on the bed with Lucas' help to place her head carefully on the arranged pillows. Opening her eyes, she smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks."

"Why are you alone?" he asked shaking his head.

She gave him a small shrug, "Peyton had to take Haley to Jamie's school…"

"Why didn't you ask them to call me in?"

Biting her lip, Brooke looked down at herself, unable to keep eye contact with him. She fidgeted with her fingers over her bump for a moment, "I didn't want you here."

He blinked in confusion and a hint of resent, "Why not?"

Her eyes were still on her fingers when she forced a smile, "I didn't want you to see me like this. Gets pretty ugly when the contractions hit" she tried to chuckle but ended up groaning.

His eyes were gentle on her as she timidly glanced up to him. He raised one eyebrow playfully, "You mean what I just saw? You should see the guys' locker room when it's empty after a collective shower. Now, _that _is pretty ugly."

Shaking her head, she chuckled at his lame attempt of a joke and rubbed her belly again, tiredly. He asked her if she minded before taking a seat on the bed. She scooted to the side to make more room for him, but he placed one hand on the side of her belly to make her stop as he made himself as comfortable as he could on the edge of the bed.

"Does it hurt too much?" he asked afraid of the answer.

He didn't exactly have to ask her that seeing how long they had been there and the drained expression on her face. But she nodded in response and he nodded back in understanding, "I'm sorry" he said it with pain on his voice. It actually hurt him to see her like that and not being able to do anything about it. Even though he had no connection to the baby or Brooke for what it mattered, he still worried about them. And after Angie left and she told him she was going to get an insemination, he told her he'd be there for her, for whatever she needed.

A lot of people didn't agree with Brooke's decision to have a baby alone, and some even doubted she'd succeed at it. But Lucas never once judged or second guessed her. He was simply there for her, offering his support and knowing that was exactly what she needed from him. He understood her desire of building a family of her own, of having someone next to her that she could give her undivided love to and that she knew it would give that same love back to her. He wanted that for him as well, so who was him to judge?

She kept fussing on the bed and he got up to rearrange the pillows under her. Shaking her head, she started to lift her body off the bed.

"I can't keep lying down, help me up."

He went around the bed and took her hand, holding her elbow for support as she hopped off the bed. Holding tight on his hand and arm, she got up and started a slow pace around the bed with Lucas by her side. After four steps, she squeezed his hand and let out a whimper, curving her upper body down and getting a hold of the bed with her other hand to steady herself.

"What is it?" he asked panicking.

She didn't answer and kept her short breaths drill, trying to easy the pain that seemed stronger than she remembered to be. The tears quickly surfaced again.

"Something's wrong, Luke" she cried getting a hold of her bump, "It didn't hurt like this!"

"Alright" he darted his eyes around and walked her back to the bed, "Let's get you down and I'll call someone. Ok? Just… c'mon."

With one arm wrapped around her waist, he helped her hop on the bed again and laid her back down. She kept crying and holding her belly as he rushed to the door and yelled down the hall, asking for help.

In a few seconds two nurses showed up and went to Brooke's aid. One of them checked to see if Brooke was ready to deliver and after confirming the centimeters she was dilated, she went to get the doctor. The nurse that remained in the room started to prepare Brooke for the deliver. Lucas stood by the door watching them work and realized he didn't know what he had to do next.

Brooke's hand started to wave in the air as she tried to stop her tears, "Luke!"

He went around the nurse who was arranging a tray and took her hand, "It's ok, I'm here" he whispered leaning over her.

Her breaths were short and fast. She had been doing that for so long, but she suddenly felt unprepared for what was to come. Fear came over her as she the tray the nurse had prepared and the nurse walking around the room. She glanced up to Lucas and shook her head.

"I can't do this now. I'm not ready."

"Brooke" he brushed her hair away from her face and tucked some of it behind her ear, "It's alright. You can do this; you've been doing this for almost twenty hours now. You've had practice."

"No" she shook her head again and the tears started to spill from her eyes, "I can deal with the pain, I can't deal with the baby. I can't… I'm not ready yet."

"Yes, you are. Brooke, you've done this before. Remember Angie? You were great with her."

"No, I wasn't! I didn't know what I was doing half of the time!" she stopped her rant as the pain struck again and she clenched on Lucas' hand.

He looked helplessly to the nurse who gave him a nod, "I'll go rush the doctor. Don't worry, she's doing fine. Just don't let her push yet, ok?"

Numbly, he nodded. How was he supposed to stop her from pushing? Wasn't the purpose of it all to get the baby out? He didn't understand, but he'd do as told. When he noticed Brooke's grimace he tried to stop her.

"Brooke, try to relax. The doctor will be here any minute, you can't push yet."

"What?" her voice shot up two inches, "Why can't I push? Tell me I have to keep doing this for any longer and I'll just might murder someone!"

"No" he shook his head half-scared now, "The nurse said for you to wait. The doctor's coming, you can't start now."

"It's already started!" she shut her eyes and groaned loudly, "Oh God! This really hurts! Lucas, get the doctor!" when she felt him losing grip of her she pulled his hand back forcefully, "Don't leave me!"

"How am I going to get the doctor if I…" he stopped mid-sentence and took a deep breath, "Just breathe, okay? Everything's gonna be okay" he repeated more to himself than to her this time.

Nodding, Brooke started to control her breathing again with shorts breaths. Lucas' hand on her lower back continued to trace invisible circles against her skin to sooth her. The pain was too intense but she could still feel his fingers moving like little butterflies on her. She kept her eyes closed to focus on her job to not push the baby out. It was really hard considering everything in her ached for her to do otherwise. One of her hands was squeezing Lucas' hand and the other was balled into fists as she clung to her hospital gown next to her leg. Her clenched teeth flashed as she tried to hold back a scream.

The doctor finally showed up and moved to his place in front of Brooke and checked her dilatation, "You're almost there, Brooke" she offered the girl an encouraging smile, "You're doing really good."

"Almost?" Brooke repeated panting, "What do you mean almost? No, this is happening right now…"

"You still have a couple of centimeters to go. It's okay to feel like pushing, you just have to try and not to, alright? The baby's trying to get out but we're not ready for it just yet. Just hold on and it's gonna be over very soon. Only a few more minutes."

Brooke threw herself back on the pillows and started to cry between the pain. Lucas felt helpless and tried to say something to comfort her, but he couldn't think of anything. As soon as the doctor got up to leave the room again, he rushed after her, stopping her midway to the door.

"I'm sorry, doctor. Can't you give her something for the pain or something like that? She's in a lot of pain."

The doctor shot a look above Lucas' shoulder to Brooke who was lying down on the bed and then turned back to the man in front of her, "I'm sorry, but when Brooke arranged her labor plans she specifically asked for a natural birth. She doesn't want any drugs, especially an epidural" she noticed the painful expression on Lucas' face and tried to smile, "It was her decision and if you ask me, a very wise one. Natural births are much healthier and safer for both the mother and the baby. She'll do fine, don't worry."

Lucas only nodded as the doctor spoke and then watched her leave. After returning to Brooke's bedside, he pulled up a chair and took a seat next to her. He observed her for a moment as she maintained her eyes closed and evened her breathing. When she opened her eyes again, she caught him staring at her.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

He shrugged, "You. You're really brave, Brooke."

She snorted, "Trust me; the only reason why I'm still here is because if I make a run for it, I'll just be carrying the pain around with me."

"The doctor told me you're doing this without any drugs."

"Yeah, well…"she sighed and could feel another contraction about to come, "There's no way that pushing your head through someone's pelvis isn't painful enough, so… I didn't want to have it easy if my baby isn't having either."

The smile that appeared on Lucas' lips was involuntary. Hearing this girl talking about her child was something he never though he'd witness. Even better, it was something he never thought it would move him this much. He reached for her cheek and stroke with the back of his fingers.

"You're already a great mother, you know that?"

She smiled back, getting tear eyed as she felt the contractions striking again at full force. Grabbing his hand again, she sat up and tried to breathe through the pain. When it was too much for her to handle, she threw herself back on the bed with Lucas always helping her up and down. That happened a few more times until the doctor returned to check on her again. This time the smile on the woman's face made Brooke's heart skip.

"You're ten centimeters dilated, Brooke. It's finally time."

A little whimper came out of Brooke's mouth as Lucas helped her up again. The nurse that was there earlier came back to assist the doctor and Brooke only watched as they went around her to put her legs up on the bed supporters. She glanced up to Lucas with a scared look and felt him grasping her hand again. He nodded at her and she shook her head.

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can" he whispered at her and before he could say anything else both Peyton and Haley came back through the door.

"Are we too late?" Haley walked next to Lucas as Peyton darted her eyes around the room.

"Oh my God, is it happening right now?" she stopped on the other side of Brooke's bed and took the girl's hand. Brooke nodded already crying and Peyton chuckled at her, "What are you doing, B. Davis? This is why you came here for. Time to meet that baby! Alright?"

Brooke nodded numbly and the doctor glanced up to the three of them, "It's great that you're all here for Brooke but it's getting too crowded."

"Oh, I'll go" Haley squeezed Brooke's arm and smiled, "Jamie's outside with Nathan, I'll go stay with them. We're all here for you, Brooke. You're gonna be great!" as Haley walked away she pulled Lucas' arm with her and nodded motioning the door, "Aren't you coming?"

He looked down at Brooke and she gave him a thankful smile, "It's okay. Peyton's supposed to do this with me."

For the last few months Peyton had attended all Lamaze classes with Brooke to learn how to coach her during the labor. Brooke never really thought she'd be having this baby alone since she'd always had her friends around her, helping with whatever she needed. They really made it easier on her and she couldn't be more thankful for them. Lucas knew this so when Haley pulled him again he leaned over Brooke and placed a soft kiss on her temple whispering 'good luck' before leaving the room.

…

The air in the waiting room was a little agitated. Jamie ran around as Nathan kept shooting him warning looks from his seat on the chair, to make him stop. Haley had one of her arms wrapped around her own waist and was biting on one of her nails of her other hand. She watched as Jamie bounced around, worried about her previous visit to his school. For the last couple of weeks, when Brooke was about due, everything suddenly became very much about her and the baby. Every gathering, every conversation any of them had was about Brooke and the baby and Haley noticed how Jamie's attitude had been slowly changing during those days. And now it had affected his behavior at school. The teacher told Haley that Jamie had fussed all day long to get everybody's attention as much as he could, disrupting class more than often. She knew he was feeling left out with the new situation and everything, but she had talked to him about if before, explaining that a new baby would come into their lives, but that would never take his place for that. She just hoped things were clearer for him once he actually got to meet the baby, like when Brooke took care of Angie.

On the other side of the room was Lucas. He didn't bounce like Jamie, but he couldn't stand still as he paced around, almost bumping into his nephew on the way. He sighed loudly as he walked past Haley and only turned his head to keep with her as he kept on walking.

"Why is it taking so long?"

Haley shrugged at him, "I told you two minutes ago that labors aren't simple. She can't just pop it out, you know?"

"But it is taking too long, isn't it? She's been there for over…" he checked his watch for confirmation, "Ten minutes."

Receiving the glance from Haley he knew she was about to snap at him so he only kept walking without saying anything else.

Nathan got up from his seat to get a hold of Jamie who was now making his way around the nurses' counter. Before the nurse could tell the boy he couldn't be there, Nathan scooped him up in his arms and walked back to the chairs area. Placing his son down on his seat, he turned to Lucas with a frown.

"Dude, relax. You're overacting. If I didn't know any better I'd think you're the father or something."

He scoffed the last part half-amused and didn't understand when his brother deepened his frown and simply walked away towards the exit. Haley glanced from Lucas' back to her husband and shook her head at him with her mouth twitched to the side.

"Nice, Nathan."

"What?"

…

The cold wind sent chills up and down Haley's spine. She automatically wrapped her arms around herself to try and warm it up. Sitting on the very same bench outside the hospital, the same he sat almost six years ago when his mother was having his little sister; Lucas glanced ahead of him, lost in thoughts. He barely noticed when Haley sat next to him, the same way she did many years before, too.

"You've been really exceptional with her, you know?" she started on a soft tone of voice, glancing ahead of them as well, "You've been a great friend to her and you've been doing a lot more than I'd think you would. I'm sure she appreciates."

He hung his head down as he felt her rubbing his arm up and down. He took one hand over hers and patted it, "Yeah."

"You know" she changed it to a lighter tone; "I like to think I've done pretty well with enhancing Nathan's sensitive skills to make him more aware of other people's feelings, throughout all these years. But sometimes, when he sticks his foot in his mouth like that, I can still see a glimpse of that clueless teenage boy we once knew and loved."

Lucas couldn't hold his chuckle as she laughed next to him and he shook his head taking a deep breath, "I know I'm not" his voice was a little louder than a whisper, "And sometimes it's hard cause I've been by her side ever since Angie and when she had to give her back and then the insemination… all these months, I was always there. I lived this with her" he lowered his stare to his own two feet. It was harder to admit those things than he thought it would be, "But I know where I stand in this picture. I know I'm not in it."

Haley's eyes started to water. She didn't like to see her best friend broken like that when she couldn't do anything to help it. Wrapping one arm around his shoulder, she pulled him closer to her so she could lean her head on his as they both stared ahead. He closed his eyes and leaned back on her.

After a while, Lucas told Haley the waiting was killing him and that he needed some air to breathe. She agreed and waited for him to take off before walking back in going to the waiting room. Once inside she saw Peyton getting out of the double doors by the nurses' counter with a big grin on her face.

"It's a girl!" she announced with a silly giggle.

Nathan and Jamie shot up from their seats as Haley fastened her pace into the room. She smiled back at Peyton and mouthed an 'oh my God'.

"C'mon!" Peyton waved her hand in the air for them, "You can come see her."

They didn't realize Lucas wasn't with them but once they all stepped into the bedroom to see the newly mother and daughter bonding, it was the first thing Brooke noticed. She bit her lip as they gathered around her and gushed over the baby girl on her arms.

…

There was a mesmerized expression on Lucas' face as he leaned over the glass window of the nursery. There were a dozen babies on their individual cribs stirring or sleeping peacefully, unaware of the environment around them. Lucas barely blinked as he kept his gaze on the small pink blanket that wrapped around the tiny baby girl with her eyes darting around the room. He slowly lifted one hand and pressed against the glass, wishing he could reach her. There was a few shallow steps approaching him but he didn't pay attention.

"Hey, man" Nathan's voice broke the silence around his brother, "We thought you left. How long have you been here?"

Lucas reluctantly turned his eyes away from the baby and to Nathan, shrugging "A while. I had to go pick up something" Lucas looked back at the baby and Nathan followed his gaze.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, Brooke did good" Lucas replied quietly. He took his eyes carefully away from the baby as if he did the baby would just vanish and looked back at his brother, "Is she awake?"

Nathan nodded, "Barely. Brooke's resting so we're heading home."

"And where's Peyton?" he asked shoving both hands inside his jeans' pockets.

"She went home to take a shower and change while Brooke sleeps" Nathan explained while watching as Lucas turned back to stare through the window. He had a tired expression on his face and his shoulders were shrugged down, "You okay?" he asked with sincere concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered without enthusiasm.

"Look, man, about earlier…" Nathan started to apologize but Lucas cut him off.

"I… it's ok, Nathan. What you said is the truth and I know I shouldn't get this attached but it's hard not to" Lucas answered honestly.

"I know. Either way, I don't know, it was stupid. I know how much you care for Brooke and the baby; how important they are to you. So, that was my bad."

Lucas mouthed a 'that's okay' and kept in silence watching the nursery. After a moment he heard his brother spinning on his heels to leave and turned around, "Hey, Nate. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Nathan shrugged, "What is it?"

Lucas hesitated a little, unsure of how his question would come off to his brother. After a moment pondering if he should or not ask him, he sighed, "What did you feel like when Jamie was born?"

Nathan's right shoulder went up and down on a half shrug as he shook his head, "Scared, proud… overjoyed" he conclude with a satisfied smile, "I couldn't wait for him to be born and when he did I had no idea of what to do. But I knew we'd be okay."

Feeling a knot on the pit of his stomach, Lucas found himself nodding in agreement, "Yeah."

Nathan waited for a moment to see if he was going to say something else, but as he didn't, he started to step backwards, "So Haley's probably waiting with Jamie… I'll see you later?"

"Sure" Lucas gave him a nod, "I'll see you later."

Nathan left but his words kept echoing on Lucas' head. He knew all too well he wasn't the father, it wasn't his place. But he also knew how he felt about that little newborn and her mother. Catching his breath, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the little girl.

"Which one's got your dreamy eyes?" a voice came up from beside him.

Turning his head around, he saw a woman around her thirties with dark red hair stopping to hover just above her shoulders. She had her eyes on the nursery and even had her arms crossed against her chest like Lucas was. Pointing past the glass, he showed her.

"Third one from the right, second row."

The woman followed his direction and smirked up, "Ah, a girl. Figured as much. You've got that infatuated look that only baby girls get from their dads."

A little embarrassed, Lucas only mouthed a 'Yeah'. What was the point in explaining his situation to a person he didn't even know anyway?

"She's such a cutie" the woman continued, "And she's definitely got your nose" she observed his face.

Self-consciously, Lucas touched his own nose and stared back at the baby, "I hope not" he mumbled.

The chuckle that came from the woman next to him made him turn his attention to her, "You're still not used to compliments, are you? Don't worry" she shook her head lightly at him, "Before you know it you'll be all like, 'yeah, she's got it after her old man', like my husband says."

There was a moment of awkward silence, at least from Lucas' perspective, when he wished the woman would leave. That conversation was going too far and now she already assumed he was the girl's father when he wasn't and he didn't know if he still could correct her without giving out the wrong impression that he was misleading her before.

"Mine is the baby boy on the back" she broke his thoughts while pointing out her son.

Lucas glanced at the boy and then frowned while staring back at her. She was on plain jeans and a turquoise blouse, "You're not wearing hospital gown."

"Oh, I didn't give birth" she explained waving one hand in the air, "I'm adopting. My husband and I followed the girl's pregnancy pretty close, so…" she turned her stare to the baby boy on his crib across the glass, "He might not be my own flesh and blood but he's definitely already mine. I just got this feeling, you know? When I look at him I can't help but hold my breath. And the first time I held him and he grabbed my finger on his tiny little hands…" she sighed with one hand over her heart, "I just felt like… overjoyed, you know? He's my little boy. Parenthood is much more than blood ties."

Lucas stood there, going over the woman's speech again and again as she simply stared at her son next to him. He started to slowly nod his head.

"It definitely is."

…

Walking down the hall, Lucas had a small bag on his hands and his breathing suspended. He stopped outside the bedroom door and hesitated before giving three gentle knocks on it. Reaching for the doorknob, he opened the door and peeked inside.

"Hey, is this a good time?"

Brooke barely glanced away from the baby on her arms before answering, "It's about time. Come in" she motioned with a head nod.

She watched him step inside and walk around the bed and take a seat by the edge. Sitting up, Brooke maneuvered her daughter on her arms for Lucas to have a better look, "There's someone I want you to meet" she whispered with a proud smile.

Lucas smiled back. The girl looked even more beautiful from that up close. Brooke noticed his familiar stare and frowned a little. He didn't look as awestruck as she thought he would.

"Have you met her before or something?" she asked playfully but wanting to understand his reaction.

He nodded blushing as if caught on the act, "I saw her at the nursery just before."

The frown on her forehead deepened, "Why didn't you come earlier? I thought you'd bailed on us."

"No" he shook his head; "I just had to run home and get something for you and..." he picked up the bag from the floor and waited until Brooke filled him in on her daughter's name.

"Emma Karen Davis" she added for him proudly but at the same time not sure if he would like it, "If you don't mind..." she said quietly.

"I don't mind." Lucas assured and smiled at her and then at the baby, "My mom will be thrilled, Brooke. Thanks."

Brooke smiled and when she noticed it was all getting too emotional she spoke all perky, "So, presents?"

It seemed like Lucas was brought back to reality when he heard Brooke talking again, "Oh, sure" he dug into the bag he was holding and placed it on the chair next to Brooke's bed, "This is for Emma. So she can wear it when she's down there with Jamie cheering for us" Lucas said showing Brooke a blue Ravens onesie with a small skirt and a small 'Ravens' written on it with a baby raven too.

Brooke aw-ed a couple of times and glanced down at her daughter, "Look, Em. Look baby girl, your first cheerleading outfit! And who would've guessed it wasn't gonna be from mommy!"

Lucas chuckled and Brooke looked back at him smiling, "This is too adorable, Luke. As soon as she's old enough to go down to the court to watch you guys I'll make sure to take her."

Lucas put the onesie aside along with all the gifts Emma had gotten already, "And there's one more thing" he said going back to the bag.

"Oh, did you hear that? You're not even five hours old and you're already being spoiled rotten by all you aunties and uncles!" Brooke cooed to her daughter who was all too quiet in her arms. When she looked up she saw Lucas holding a purple monkey. One exactly like the one she used to have. Like the one Angie used to have.

"Aw, Lucas" she said trying hard not to let any tears roll down her face. She reached for it and got a hold of the purple monkey with her free hand. She examined it and looked back at Lucas "Is it Angie's?"

Lucas nodded; "I was taking care of it until your next baby was ready to have it" he smiled warmly while explaining.

Brooke stretched her right arm to give Lucas a hug, "Come here" Lucas looked at her confused, "What? Lucas, come here, I wanna hug you and since I can't stand properly just yet..."

"But... I might crush Emma or something" he said a little unsure.

Brooke chuckled and lightly shook her head, "You won't."

Lucas hesitated for a moment and then stepped forward to reply the hug. Brooke tightened him on her arm.

"Thanks, Luke. For everything" she whispered on his ear.

They broke the hug and Lucas kissed Brooke's temple before stroking her hair with the same warm smile he had before, "You did good, Brooke."

She smiled weakly at him and took a deep breath trying to compose herself, "You wanna hold her?" she offered already leaning the baby on his direction.

Lucas nodded and leaned closer to take the girl from Brooke's arms as she instructed him to hold her head and be careful. He found it very amusing since she knew he had a baby sister and that he had lived with Nathan and Haley after Jamie was born so he had a lot of experience holding babies. Still, Brooke couldn't help her motherly protective side that was already up and going and that made Lucas smile quietly to himself as he arranged baby Emma on his own arms.

The little girl had her eyes locked on him as if she was getting acquaintance with the new face that suddenly appeared in front of her. Lucas suspended his breathing for a moment, taking in the curious look that came from Emma. He had seen Lily for the first time in the hospital right after she was born and he remembered feeling excited and happy for his mom and for having a new baby sister. He had a similar feeling when he first saw Jamie in the hospital; too, he was happy to have a nephew. On both times he felt content and excited, but this time, looking at the baby girl resting on his arms, it was different. He felt a jolt of mixed feelings that rushed over him the moment she locked her gaze with his. Lucas couldn't explain, but he could feel the warm tears that slowly surfaced on his eyes. He didn't understand how such a small baby girl could have that much of impact on him. Lucas rubbed his index finger gently on the girl's chin and smiled, hoping she'd laugh. As she didn't respond, he frowned, still caressing her chin.

"You're still too little to laugh, aren't you?" he cooed, "Yes, you are."

His heart gradually sank as he realized the mixed feelings he was having. He was so proud of Brooke for doing this, for being so brave, for going after what she wanted and what she thought it was right for her. But at the same time he was scared; for both her and himself. He knew that no matter what, he'd be by her side and the baby's, but not knowing exactly what that 'what' was, made him anxious. He brought her closer to his face and rocked her up and down with Brooke's eyes never leaving them. The little girl grabbed Lucas' finger and took it to her mouth, sucking the tip of it. Lucas laughed. Then there it was; that one feeling he had heard from both Nathan and the woman at the nursery; he felt overjoyed. Emma's hazel eyes twinkled in a way that Lucas had only seen Brooke's eyes twinkle before. He smiled and tapped the tip of her button nose with one finger, causing the little girl to make a face and stir on his arms, making baby fussy sounds.

Brooke sighed, pressing the purple monkey against her chest and watching Lucas and her daughter interacting. Lucas caught his breath as he spoke, never tearing his eyes from the baby.

"She's stunning, Brooke" he shook his head keeping his gaze on Emma, "I don't know how you're going to get anything done with her around."

Giggling, Brooke shook her own head, "Oh God… she's got into, hasn't she?"

He nodded quietly, afraid that if he moved too much, the girl would cry. Brooke spoke again in a soft voice.

"I think she's in love with you already."

"I think I am, too" he admitted on a whisper, this time staring at Brooke.

She looked away for a moment, feeling self-conscious and kept her close watch on her daughter. The little girl seemed peaceful on Lucas' arms but after a minute she started to stir and whine. As if on cue, the door was opened and a nurse came in with a polite smile on her face as she spoke to Brooke.

"Hi, mommy. Ready to breastfeed again?"

Lucas glanced from the baby to Brooke and then to the nurse, "Oh… I guess I'll leave" he got up to give the baby back to her mother.

The nurse walked next to Brooke to help her with the baby and nodded, "That's ok, you can stay if you want."

He threw a hesitant stare at Brooke who only shrugged, "I don't mind."

The nurse took Emma on her arms as Brooke unbuttoned the upper part of her gown and Lucas shot his eyes up on the ceiling the moment her breast came into view. She took the baby again on her arms and the little girl immediately started to breastfeed. Rearranging some pillows behind Brooke to make her more comfortable, the nurse smiled down to both mother and daughter.

"Looks like you've already got the hang of it, Brooke. I'll leave you with her now and I'll be back to check on you two later, ok?"

Brooke nodded, "Thank you."

The nurse left and Brooke turned her attention to her daughter. From his spot in the middle of the room, Lucas had his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes still on the ceiling. He slowly lowered his stare and rested on the two girls in front of him. He saw Brooke caressing the baby's head with her fingers and whispering her something he couldn't understand on her baby-voice tone. The little girl seemed to have calmed down as she was fed. He caught his breath watching them together and when Brooke glanced back up to him, she saw a light smile on his lips.

"Are you okay?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah" he answered instantly breathing out and nodding, "I just… you're really doing this."

She chuckled, "What? Breastfeeding? It's kind of a requirement."

"No" he shook his head and stopped to stare at them again for a moment before he spoke again on a much softer voice, "You're changing the world."

Brooke smiled shyly and looked at Emma. She was done eating and was now looking up at Brooke with attentive eyes, "If it's a world she's in it, then it's gonna be a great one."

Lucas leaned against the foot of the bed. He couldn't remember exactly why he wasn't in this picture; because he surely felt like he fit in there. Brooke couldn't divert her eyes from her new baby girl who was now slowly falling asleep on her arms. There was a long silence before Lucas cleared his throat, glancing at the watch on his left wrist, before it all got even more awkward.

"I think visiting hours are over and you need to get some rest, so…" he pointed towards the door, "I should be going."

Brooke looked from her daughter to Lucas and only nodded. She then looked back at her baby.

"Peyton's coming to pick you up tomorrow? I can come if she…"

Brooke looked at him again and interrupted him, "No, she's coming. I kinda gave her the night off but she'll be here in the morning."

"Okay" he agreed, "So I guess I'll see you and Emma when you're home again."

His eyes rested on hers for a little longer as if he waited for her to say something else and as she didn't, he started to walk around the bed to leave. Brooke tugged at her bottom lip and pressed Emma closer to her as she followed Lucas with her eyes. She wasn't sure if she could ask him to stay – she didn't want to be alone –; but she didn't know if that was crossing the fine line both of them had somehow traced months ago when he first decided to help her through her pregnancy, being there for her… as a _friend_. Only he was so much more than that.

He walked closer to Brooke and kissed her temple while caressing Emma's head**. **"Be good, Brooke. I'll see you later." He smiled at Brooke and she smiled back at him.

As he reached the door, he turned to wink at her before leaving and was stopped on his tracks by her calling out his name.

"Luke."

"Yeah?" he looked back at her.

"I was thinking… if you want to…" she trailed off for a moment before starting again with a smile, "And I'm sure Emma would love to; if you'd like to be her Godfather."

Taken a back from the impromptu invitation, Lucas walked back in a couple of steps, stopping next to the bed and with a silly grin on his face, "Yeah…" he breathed out on a whisper, "I'd love that, Brooke. Very much, yeah" he looked down at the sleeping baby and softly reached out to caress the top of her head.

She smiled back at him trying not to let any tears that were welling up in her eyes spill and spoke on a weak voice, "Okay" Lucas stood there for another minute until Brooke spoke again. "Good night, Luke. And thanks. For everything. For all this time I was pregnant, for being here for me all the time... especially today. You're part of this, Luke."

Lucas' smile grew wider and he nodded one last time before leaving the room.

Brooke watched him leave and sighed looking down at her daughter, "I couldn't have done it without you" she said tracing Emma's face with her index finger softly while the baby slept in her arms sucking on what seemed to be an invisible pacifier.

* * *

_May Your Heart _is a song by Melanie C.


End file.
